HAZME REIR
by Shen-Tao
Summary: a ver.. que pasaria si por una puerta se pudiera ingresar a la tierra media? y caer en medio de una batalla entre hombres y orcos?
1. Tus Gritos Insoportables

Disclaimer: ni Legolas ni Gimli ni ningún otro personaje del El señor de los anillos me pertenece.son de Tolkien -sama. eso si.. Gabriel y Fer si son MIOS!.. my precious!!!!  
  
* * HAZME REÍR * *  
  
Capítulo 1: "TUS GRITOS INSOPORTABLES"  
  
Pues bien, comenzaré describiendo al personaje principal para que la entiendan mejor más adelante.  
  
-GABRIEL-  
  
Tiene 19 años y su signo zodiacal es Géminis, se crió en una familia de puros hombres (tiene 6 hermanos), su madre falleció días después de su nacimiento, así que no tuvo ninguna figura femenina a su alrededor. A pesar de haber sido criada en una familia de puro macho, le tiene fobia a los hombres, lo cual es muy curioso dada su situación. Practica atletismo (aunque no es nada buena) sus hermanos le han enseñado muchas cosas que a la larga le han sido muy valiosas. Tiene un amor enfermizo por los animales Es una niña muy inteligente aunque muuuuuuuuuy distraída y muy brusca también. (muchos le dicen que no sabe qué es ser femenina). Sus hermanos le dicen que lo único femenino que hay en ella es que tiene un magnífico don para cantar (en una ocasión alcanzó una nota tan aguda que solo los perros de su casa la escucharon, sus hermanos dieron gracias a Dios por no haberse quedado sordos) Es muy necia y voluble y nunca pero nunca de nunca se toma algo en serio (así su vida dependa de ello).  
  
Pues empecemos de una vez ok?? Gabriel se encontraba caminando por la calle (como siempre sin fijarse a dónde iba). Aún le dolía las manos y las piernas por la tranquiza que tuvo con 3 de sus 6 hermanos antes de salir de su casa.  
  
GABRIEL: A ver si así esos estúpidos se me vuelven a salir del huacal!!! Mira que encerrarme en el baño!!!! Ese idiota de Adrián me las pagará cuando llegue del cine!!!!!!  
  
Fernando: Tonta!!! Te molestas por nada!!!  
  
Fer ha sido el mejor amigo de GABRIEL durante toda la vida, se conocen desde que tenían memoria y por eso mismo es el único hombre ajeno a su familia al que Gabriel no le tiene un miedo enfermizo. Es más, ella está enamorada de él en secreto.  
  
GABRIEL: Mói?? Yo??? Mi personita??? Pues claro!!! Qué esperabas!!!! A los hombres hay que traerlos con las riendas bien apretadas y marcando el paso!!!!!  
  
Fer: Mmmmmmm, ajá, te diré que sí para evitarme broncas  
  
GABRIEL: Asssshhh!!! Ya cállate sí?!!!! Me pondrás de malas para la peli!!!!  
  
Fer: La peli, la peli. Has estado hablando de la dichosa peli desde 6 meses antes de su estreno!!! Ya bájale quieres!!!! Hace 1 mes hasta elfa te creías!!!!!  
  
GABRIEL: No me creo!!! Lo soy!!!! Y shhhhhht!!!!!  
  
Fer: Sí claro!!! Y para acabarla de fregar en una semana le contaste a 25 personas las 2 películas anteriores completitas con todo y cortos y errores de cámaras!!!!!!! El Mr. señor de las pulseras te está poniendo rara!!!!  
  
GABRIEL: Es EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS!!!!! Pécoro infiel!!!!!!! Mereces ser linchado en este mismísimo instante por tal blasfemia!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fer: Pulseras, anillos o collares a mí me da igual!!!!!  
  
GABRIEL: Ay por Dios!!!! Ay por Dios!!!!!! Me va a dar un infarto!!!! Es demasiada ignorancia!!! Que los Valar te ayuden!!!! Ignorante!!!!!  
  
Fer: Ya déjate de babosadas!!!! Mira ahí está la fila para la peli del Sr de los aretes ese!!!! Ve!!! Ya no te soporto!!!!  
  
GABRIEL: Pero la fila está muy larga!!! Q' bueno q' reservaste los boletitos para el estreno!!! Si no, no sé. .. Fer: jejeje..los boletitos... estemmmm....  
  
GABRIEL: Los reservaste o no??!!!!!! (con cara de asesina en serie)  
  
Fer: esteee...reservarlos....es una tarea tan general..quien puede definir reservar???......es taaannn relativo....  
  
GABRIEL: Sí o no!!!!!!!!!! (verde del coraje)  
  
Fer: Nop (sudando frío y temblando)  
  
Gabriel: Ahhhhh!!!SIENTO QUE TODO SE PONE NEGRO!!!! ME ESTOY QUEDANDO CIEGA!!!!!ESTOY CIEGA!!!!! NO PUEDO NI RESPIRAR!!!!!!  
  
Fer: Ayyyyyyyyy ya!!!! Cálmate!!!!! No creo que no queden boletos para el estreno de la pinchi peli babosa esa  
  
Gabriel: ESTÚPIDO!!!!!!!! SE AGOTARON HACE MESES!!!!!!POR ESO TE DIJE QUE LOS RESERVARAS!!!!! YO TE MATOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (en ese momento Gabriel sujetó el pescuezo de Fer con todas sus fuerzas)  
  
Fer: Mm-mm-me e-estás a-a-aho-g-gando.  
  
Gabriel: ESA ES LA IDEAAA!!!!!! (la gente había comenzado a mirarlos escandalizada)  
  
Fer: Ch-ch-chance p-pode-mos c-c-co-lar-colarnos (se estaba quedando sin nada de aire)  
  
Gabriel: COLARNOS!!!!! CÓMO CHINGAOS NOS VAMOS A COLAR!!!! ESTO ESTÁ LLENO DE UN PUTEMADRERO DE GENTE!!!!!!!  
  
Fer: S-s-suéltame y-y t-t-te a-ayu-yu-ayudo  
  
Gabriel: Ok!!!!!!! (soltándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).  
  
Fer: Pinche idiota!!!!!! Me estabas ahogando de verdad!!!!!!!!  
  
Gabriel: Pues te lo mereces papacito!!!!!No tienes perdón de Dios!!!!  
  
Fer: Mejor vemos como entramos, Aunque la seguridad aquí está recañona!!!! Me sorprende que no haya nadie parado en esa puerta  
  
En ese momento los 2 se miraron por unos segundos. Gabriel se abalanzó como animal salvaje hacia la puerta, pero Fernando se había quedado impactado por el comportamiento tan.tan..de la era de las cavernas de Gabriel.  
  
Antes de empujar la puerta Gabriel solamente se dio cuenta de que en la puerta decía "Tierra media" le pareció raro pero para ella tenía prioridad entrar a la película (creo q' todas haríamos lo mismo).  
  
En un principio estaba oscuro, pero de repente todo comenzó a aclararse poco a poco, al aclararse por completo Gabriel se quedó helada, ella estaba parada......en medio de una batalla entre orcos y hombres!!!!!!  
  
Gabriel: Ay mamá!!! Estoy comenzando a alucinar!!!! Juraría que estoy en medio de una guerra!!!! (se paró y pensó un momento) jejeje creo que mejor me salgo disimuladamente, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que no había puerta.  
  
En ese momento cayó sobre ella un enorme orco muerto.  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUÉ CHINGAOS PASA AQUÍ!!!!!!QUÍTENMELO QUÍTENMELO!!!!!!!!-  
  
Había comenzado a llorar, no sabía que hacer!!! La puerta se había ido, estaba en medio de una masacre, y para colmo tenía un enorme orco apestoso encima, así que descargó toda su desesperación en un solo grito, fue un grito tan agudo, tan profundo tan fuerte y alcanzó una nota tan elevada que más bien parecía un súper chirrido de esos que se producen cuando rascas una pizarra con las uñas, durante un momento solamente se escuchó ese grito en el campo de batalla y por unos cuantos segundos todos los combatientes, incluso los orcos, quedaron en silencio, todos pensaban que se trataba de un Názgul, incluso ella se había asustado. De repente otro inmenso orco apareció ante ella sujetando una especie de hacha y dispuesto a matarla, parecía ser el líder de todo aquél batallón de monstruos (aunque la verdad no pasaban de 100).  
  
Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle con el hacha ella aún seguía sin poder moverse debido a aquél gigantesco cadáver así que volvió a gritar, pero ésta vez su grito era aún más fuerte y penetrante que el anterior, esta vez ni un Názgul hubiera podido comparársele a aquél grito. El orco la miró aterrorizado y echó a correr, ordenando la retirada de todos sus subordinados. En unos cuantos minutos solamente quedaron los hombres en aquél campo de batalla.  
  
Gabriel: ¡NO QUE MUY CHINGÓN!!!! A VER CUANDO TE VUELVES A METER CONMIGO PAPÁ!!!!!!!!!!! SÁQUENME!!!!!!!!!!!!!SÁQUENME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Q' ME QUITEN ESTO DE ENCIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gabriel solamente sintió que el cadáver era levantado y tirado hacia un lado.  
  
- PERO QUÉ ESCANDALO!!!!!!!!!!!SI ERES SOLO UNA CHIQUILLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUÉ HACES AQUÍ Y COMO PUDISTE GRITAR DE ESE MODO???  
  
........Gabriel se quedó atónita.....no era una batalla entre hombres y orcos, era una batalla entre elfos y orcos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y ahora el elfo que le había quitado al orco de encima era todo un bombóm, con cabellos rubios atados en una media cola y ojos azules casi plateados  
  
Gabriel: Yo..yo ALÉJATE DE MÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (la fobia por los hombres de Al había tomado forma)  
  
Elfo: (con cara de asombro) creo que te lastimaste la cabeza o algo, pero nos has salvado y eso merece su recompensa, Hey Gimli!!!! Ven a ver de quién fueron esos menudos gritos!!!!!! Es una chiquilla!!!!!!! Vamos niña levántate de ahí!!  
  
De un tirón el elfo la incorporó y la tomó de la mano para llevarla ante Gimli. Ella temblaba y quería alejarse lo más pronto del elfo aquél, sacudía su brazo con furia  
  
Gabriel: SUELTAMEEEEE!!!!!SUÉLTAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!ALÉJATEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
De pronto Gimli apareció ante ella, y ella rauda y veloz se soltó del elfo y se escondió tras Gimli.  
  
Gabriel: DILE QUE SE ALEJE!!! DILE QUE SE VAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO LO QUIERO CERCA DE MÍ!!!!!!!  
  
Gimli: PERO MOCOSA!!!PORQ' TE DA TANTO MIEDO EL OREJAS DE AGUJA???? SOLAMENTE ES LEGOLAS!!!!! NO TE LASTIMARÁ.  
  
************************************************************************* BUENO, AQUÍ LE PARO AL PRIMER EPISODIO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CREANME QUE EL PRÓXIPO EPISODIO VA A ESTAR MUCHO MEJOR, PUES ME DESPIDO MUXAXONAS, LEANSE EL PRÓXIMO OK? 


	2. Me aterran los hombres!

Disclaimer: El Señor de los anillos ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... ellos son propiedad de Tolkien-sama, de quien los estoy tomando prestados para hacer este fict. Tan solo Gabriel y Fer me pertenecen.. son miosssss!!!!  
  
* * HAZME REÍR * *  
  
Capítulo 2: "¡ME ATERRAN LOS HOMBRES!!"  
  
GABRIEL: Ya sé quién es!!! Sólo dile que se aleje de mí!!!! No soporto tenerlo cerca de mí!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?  
  
GIMLI: Pues bien orejas de aguja, parece q' te tiene miedo!!! Lástima y tan linda q' es!!!  
  
Cuando Gabriel miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados al menos por 15 o 16 elfos, cada uno de ellos era bellísimo, la fobia de Gabriel había comenzado a descontrolarse.  
  
GAB: Aléjense de mí!!!! Aléjenseee!!! Porq' no entienden q' no los quiero cercaaa!!!!  
  
GIM: Niña tranquilízate!!! Te has vuelto loca??!! De dónde vienes? Quién eres? Cómo es que conoces al elfo?  
  
GAB: Te lo diré si prometes q' todos estos se alejarán de mí!!!!!  
  
Leg: No se puede, no puedes quedarte aquí sola, es muy peligroso, esos orcos pueden volver y al parecer tú no estás muy bien de la cabeza.  
  
Cuando Legolas dijo esto, muchos de los elfos sonrieron y la miraron  
  
GAB: Puede q' tengas razón en lo de peligroso!!!! Pero si crees q' me llamarás loca estás muy equivocado!!!!! Solamente no quiero que USTEDES se me acerquen!!!!  
  
Gabriel seguía escondida detrás de Gimli  
  
GAB: Chapis, por favor, puedo ir contigo? No entiendo nada y prefiero 1000 veces ir contigo q' quedarme con estos weyes!!!!!!  
  
Todos los elfos parecieron enojarse mucho, incluido Legolas  
  
GIM: (sonrojado) me encantaría niña, pero yo viajo con ellos, si vienes conmigo tendrás q' viajar con ellos también  
  
El mundo se le vino encima a Gabriel, había comenzado a sudar por el miedo q' le producía su fobia, ¿qué haría ahora?  
  
LEG: Si gustas puedes quedarte hasta atrás del grupo, prometo en nombre de todos q' no nos acercaremos a ti en el transcurso del viaje y si lo prefieres puedes quedarte en el primer pueblo por el q' pasemos..no creo q' extrañemos tu compañía.  
  
Gabriel se enojó con el último comentario, pero le pareció buena idea, cuanto menos lo prefería a quedarse sola en aquél horrible lugar infestado de cadáveres apestosos.  
  
GAB: De acuerdo papá!!!! Pero yo viajo con Chapis y todos ustedes se alejan de mí!!!! Estamos??!!!!  
  
LEG: Como quieras  
  
Ella aún no podía creer lo q' pasaba. Estaba en la Tierra Media!!!! Con Legolas!!!! El elfo le encantaba, era su amor platónico, pero al verlo en persona ella se sentía aterrada, no podía hablar sin temblar y mirar al piso en lugar de a su rostro y el hecho de que no se le pudiera acercar no ayudaba en nada. Ella se encontraba pensando en esto cuando de pronto.  
  
GIM: Mocosa!! Te he dicho q' subas!!! Crees q' tenemos tu tiempo?!!  
  
Cuando regresó de su estado idiotizado, pudo ver q' Gimli y todos ya estaban montados en sus respectivos caballos, mirándola y q' Gimli estaba esperando a q' ella montara al caballo q' él montaba.  
  
LEG: Vamos niña, trepa al caballo, ya nos retrasaste demasiado  
  
GAB: P-pero, yo no sé.. Nunca había montado en uno.  
  
GIM: Primero un pie y luego el otro!!! Es sencillo!!!!  
  
Gabriel puso un pie y luego preparó el siguiente para montarse, pero tomó mucho impulso para hacerlo y se fue de cara al piso del otro lado del caballo. Todos echaron a reír como locos, excepto Legolas quien se bajó de su caballo y se acercó a ella.  
  
GAB: Aléjate!!!!! Recuerda nuestro trato!!!!  
  
LEG: Necesitas ayuda y te la voy a dar quieras o no!!  
  
Al decir esto tomó a Gabriel de la cintura y la puso sobre el caballo, tan rápida y suavemente q' Gabriel no tuvo tiempo de quejarse ni de sentir temor, había quedado sumamente roja y Gimli lo había notado. Legolas trepó a su caballo y todos emprendieron la marcha.  
  
GIM: Y bien niña, ya te vas a dignar decirme de dónde vienes y cómo es q' conoces al elfo??  
  
GAB: Nunca me lo creerás, pero vengo de un mundo donde todos ustedes son personajes de una historia.  
  
GIM: Personajes de una historia?? JAJAJAJAJA Chiquilla por lo visto lo único q' tienes es un poco de belleza porq' de cerebro no tienes nada!!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
GAB: Lo q' te digo es verdad chaparrito!!!! Allá tú si me crees o no!!!! Lo único malo es que no sé como regresar a mi mundo  
  
GIM: Pues Cómo entraste niña!!!?JAJAJAJAJA  
  
GAB: Tengo la leve sospecha de q' tú no me crees, es q' mis ropas no se te hacen raras??  
  
GIM: Pues sí!! Son muy ajustadas y un tanto menos de las q' suelen llevar las mujeres por aquí, pero si me preguntas creo q' sería mejor q' las mujeres llevaran aún menos ropa q' tú!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
GAB: Contigo no se puede. Solamente te fijas en eso!!!! Y yo lo q' quiero es volver a mi casa pero la puerta por la q' entré desapareció!!!  
  
GIM: niña, creo q' solamente hay una persona q' puede ayudarte, y ese es..  
  
GAB: O es Gandalf o es Galadriel..si, si, ya sé... tengo q' encontrar a alguno de los 2!!!  
  
Cuando ella dijo esto Gimli se quedó pálido; había comenzado a creer la historia de Gabriel  
  
GIM: Con mil demonios!!!! Cómo sabes de ellos?!!  
  
GAB: Te dije q' ustedes son personajes de una historia de mi mundo chapis. Para q' no vuelvas a dudar de mí pinchi enanito!!!  
  
GIM: Pues en ese caso, te tengo q' decir q' te será muy difícil encontrar a cualquiera de los 2; así q' no tengas muchas esperanzas mocosa  
  
GAB: Ay nooo!!!! Tienes q' ayudarme a encontrarlos!!!! Tengo q' volver!!! No quiero morir aquí!!!!  
  
GIM: Muy a mi pesar yo solo no puedo, tendría q' contar con la ayuda de alguien más; si andamos los 2 solos por ahí no duraríamos mucho tiempo  
  
GAB: Te refieres a q' Legolas tendría q' venir??!!!  
  
GIM: Aunq' me duela admitirlo necesitaríamos la ayuda del orejas de aguja. Es buen peleador aunq' no tanto como yo déjame decirte. Sin embargo vamos camino a las Cavernas Centelleantes del abismo de Helm y no creo q' el principito quiera cambiar el rumbo, para ser honestos ni yo lo quiero  
  
GAB: Tienes q' convencerlo Chapis!!!!! Por favor!!!!  
  
GIM: ahh no!!!Chiquilla tú eres la interesada!!! Así q' tú convéncelo!!! (al parecer a Gimli le haría mucha gracia ver los intentos de Gabriel por acercarse a Legolas)  
  
GAB: P-pero Chapis!!! Sabes que no los quiero cerca de mí!!!!  
  
GIM: A mí no me importa!!! Si tú quieres cambiar el trayecto díselo tú!!!! Me niego a pedirle un favor a ese elfo!!!!  
  
Gabriel guardó silencio, sabía muy bien q' para ella sería casi imposible acercarse a Legolas y q' decir de hablarle, se sentía tan desesperada y tan triste en ese momento q' sin pensar comenzó a cantar la siguiente canción  
  
Oh, my life is changing everyday,  
  
In every possible way.  
And oh, my dreams, it's never quiet as it seems,  
Never quiet as it seems.  
  
I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,  
Because it came from you.  
And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,  
A different way to be.  
  
I want more impossible to ignore,  
Impossible to ignore.  
And they'll come true, impossible not to do,  
Impossible not to do.  
  
And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me.  
You're what I couldn't find.  
A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;  
You're everything to me.  
  
Oh, my life,  
Is changing every day,  
In every possible way.  
  
And oh, my dreams,  
It's never quiet as it seems,  
'Cause you're a dream to me,  
Dream to me.  
  
Cantaba sin darse cuenta, era una canción llamada DREAMS q' había escuchado un par de veces pero q' se había aprendido a la perfección a pesar de q' estaba en inglés. Le había sucedido el típico caso de cuando se nos queda atorada una canción en la cabeza y la cantamos sin darnos cuenta. Comenzó a cantarla muy bajito, pero comenzó a subir el volumen poco a poco hasta q' la canción llegó a oídos de los elfos. Su voz era tan hermosa al igual q' la canción q' todos en el grupo se quedaron maravillados, incluso Gimli y Legolas, una vez q' terminó de cantar suspiró y levantó la cabeza, solo para darse cuenta de q' todo el grupo la rodeaba y la observaban asombrados.  
  
GAB: ALÉJENSE!!!!!Q' TANTO MIRAN??!!!! QUEDAMOS EN QUE SE ALEJARÍAN!!!ALÉJENSEEE!!!!!  
  
GIM: Mocosa!!! Pero q' voz te mandas!!!Me atrevo a decir ante estos elfos q' tu voz es aún más hermosa q' la de cualquiera de sus mujercillas élficas!!!  
  
Este comentario pareció ofender a los elfos, pero Legolas se limitó a decir:  
  
LEG: Es una bonita canción, Ahora apártense!!! Ya escucharon q' la DAMA no nos quiere cerca  
  
Gabriel se puso tan colorada al escuchar esto q' no se fijó de una rama q' sobresalía del camino y con la q' se le atoró la blusa  
  
GAB: Aaaayyyy!!!!!  
  
Cuando todos voltearon, se dieron cuenta de q' Gabriel estaba de nuevo tirada en el piso sobándose la cabeza, Todos echaron a reír de nuevo excepto Legolas  
  
GIM: Eahhhh pequeña!!!! Será mejor q' te amarremos al caballo!!! Talvez así dejes de caerte!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
LEG: Ya anocheció, tal vez será mejor q' paremos aquí, necesitamos descansar de la batalla con los orcos y tú necesitas tiempo para tranquilizarte (dio un pequeño salto para bajarse del caballo con la elegancia q' lo caracterizaba, los otros elfos lo siguieron)  
  
GIM: Vaya!!!! Un descanso!!! Nunca creí q' tú ordenaras un descanso tan rápidamente!!! No será q' estás preocupado por la chiquilla?  
  
LEG: Ya basta enano, mejor ayúdala a levantarse, ya ves q' no deja q' nadie más se le acerque. Tal vez al fin ya encontraste esposa  
  
GIM: Ya, ya. Vamos niña levántate!!!! Desde q' llegaste te la has pasado más tiempo tirada en el piso q' de pie!!!  
  
GAB: Gracias enanito!! Al menos tú si te preocupas por mí!!!  
  
LEG: Alguien más se habría ofrecido a levantarte, pero como no quieres q' nadie se te acerque.  
  
ELFO: Señor, disculpe q' lo interrumpa, por favor venga a comer un poco de pan de Lembas, necesita recuperarse después de tantos...problemas(esto último lo dijo mirando a Gabriel)  
  
GAB: Así q' me consideras un problema elfo de porra!!! Quién te crees q' eres!! Uyyyy soy un elfo!!! Mientras más viejo estoy me pongo más buenón!!! Pues por mí puedes irte al caraj.  
  
ELFO: (ignorándola) lo esperamos señor  
  
LEG: Vamos pues  
  
Antes de q' ella se moviera, Gimli le dio un fuerte tirón del brazo.  
  
GIM: Malcriada!!!!Compórtate bien con el elfo!!!! Porq' si pretendes q' Legolas nos acompañe tienes q' quedar bien!!! Así q' da todo de ti para q' salgan bien las cosas!!!  
  
GAB: Pero no puedo Chapis!!! Trato de ser amable pero con estos simplemente no se puede!!!! Ni siquiera me puedo acercar a él!!!  
  
GIM: Pues si pudiste acercarte a mi puedes acercarte a él.  
  
GAB: Pero si tú ni hombre pareces, por eso se me facilita más hablar contigo q' con él!!!  
  
Gimli se hinchó de coraje y se marchó a la fogata enfadado  
  
Durante gran parte de la noche Gabriel intentó acercarse a Legolas varias veces, pero simplemente no podía, tenía demasiado miedo. Así q' se limitó a comer un poco de Lembas a una distancia considerable del resto del grupo, junto a los caballos. Afortunadamente Legolas se había dado cuenta de sus intentos por acercársele así q' se puso de pie, caminó y se sentó a su lado (todo él brillaba como la luna). Gabriel estaba muy entretenida acariciando a un caballo y pensó q' se trataba de Gimli por lo q' dijo:  
  
GAB: Vaya wey!!!! Ya no estás cruzado?? Déjame explicarte lo que quise decir hace rato, es q' Legolas está bien sabroso!!! Ustedes no se comparan!!! Sin ofender ok??  
  
LEG: (sonrojado) ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Cuando escuchó la voz de Legolas se quedó helada, se quiso levantar corriendo pero se contuvo, si esperaba una oportunidad era esta, tenía que tragarse su fobia y quedarse con él.  
  
GAB: Carajo!!!! Me asustaste!!!! E-escuchaste todo lo q' dije? No, no me digas!!! Mi nombre??? Vaya!!! Hasta q' alguien pregunta!!!!Me llamo Gabriel  
  
LEG: Gabriel? Qué nombrecito. ¿Porq' tiemblas tanto Gabriel?  
  
GAB: N-no permito que c-cualquier hombre se me acerque . En ese momento la típica defensa de Gabriel contra los hombres entró en acción, tratar de hacerlos reír  
  
GAB: Mira!!!! (se había sujetado las mejillas y los párpados de los ojos y sacaba la lengua, lo q' resultaba en una mueca muy chusca)  
  
LEG: Qué te pasa?!!Porq' haces eso?? Compórtate como una dama  
  
GAB: Papá no me digas q' no te da risa, ríete anda!!!!!  
  
LEG: A mí esas cosas no se me hacen graciosas  
  
GAB: Ay q' aguado!!! Tú eres el único q' no se ha reído de mis idioteces!! Y eso q' han sido varias  
  
LEG: No quiero q' quieras hablar de eso conmigo, q' es lo q' realmente quieres??  
  
GAB: Bueno, l-lo q' pasa es q' necesito ver a Gandalf o a G-Galadriel para q' alguno me ayude a volver a mi casa y me preguntaba s-si tú o G-Gimli p- podrían.(sus temblores se habían hecho más fuertes)  
  
Legolas se quitó la capa y la cubrió con ella, supuso q' ella tenía frío pues la temperatura había bajado bastante. Gabriel se puso al rojo vivo.  
  
LEG: Así q' quieres q' nosotros.  
  
En ese momento una figura encapuchada surgió de entre las malezas y puso un cuchillo en el cuello de Legolas.  
  
GAB: Dios mío!!! Suéltalo, Suéltalo!!!! Te lo advierto no me hagas usar la fuerza!!!!  
  
Todos lo elfos y Gimli se levantaron corriendo y sujetando sus armas.  
  
LEG: Lo siento(con un movimiento sobrehumano se liberó de aquella figura y lo arrojó al piso, de inmediato fue rodeado por todos)  
  
Gabriel quedó sin aliento, el rostro de aquella persona había quedado al descubierto..era... _______________________________________________________ AQUÍ LE CORTO JEJEJE, ESTUVO ALGO LARGO PERO CREANME Q' TENÍA QUE SER ASÍ. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS A LAS Q ME MANDARON REVIEWS:  
  
-Naginis Fellowship: JAJAJAJA.. TODAS NOS IDENTIFICAMOS EN ALGUN MOMENTO CON GABRIEL.. JAJAJAJAJA ESO SI..LO DE LA FOBIA.. JEJE... INTENTARÈ INCLUIR MA DE LA TIERRA MEDIA.. PERO ES QUE YA TENGO CASI TODOS LOS CAPIS ESCRITOS.. ;___; Y LO D Q SE Q TE GUSTA TLOTR ES POR Q LO DEDUJE DE TU NICK  
  
- Sisi: ME ALEGRO Q TE HAYA GUSTADO... LO ALOCADO ES MI RUBRO!!  
  
-Jenny/Jade: JE.. ME ALEGRO Q TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FICT!! Y POR FAS, RECOMIENDA MI FICT...  
  
-Megumi Sagara: oye.. jeje.. es q eso de las lisuras.. es para q se conecte mejor con lo sgte.. jeje.. pero tratare de seguir con tu consejo  
  
-ICEBOX: musas gracias por el review!!! Jaja.. yo tambien después qle hice los arreglos empece a reirme yo solita, y mis hermanos me miraban raro. Jeje... sigue leyendo!!!  
  
CREO Q ESO ES TODO... LO VERDADERAMENTE BUENO EMPIEZA EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE (JEJEJEJE) no se lo vayan a perder!!! MÁNDENME SUS REVIEWS!!!! 


	3. Que bueno que llegaste, Tonto!

Disclaimer: tengo que repetirlo???? El señor de los anillos no es mío, es de Tolkien-sensei... ni Legolas ni Gimli me pertenecen  
  
* * HAZME REÍR * *  
  
Capítulo 3: "¡QUÉ BUENO QUE LLEGASTE TONTO!"  
  
Gabriel quedó sin aliento, el rostro de aquella persona había quedado al descubierto....era.....  
  
GABRIEL: Fernando!!!!!  
  
FERNANDO: Auchh (estaba acostado en el piso)  
  
Gabriel se abalanzó sobre él tirando la capa q' le había dado Legolas al piso.  
  
GAB: Fer!!!! Fer!!!!! Q' haces aquí?!!!! Cómo llegaste?!!!  
  
Legolas miró su capa tirada en el piso, y se limitó a recogerla con expresión de resignación y frustración. A esas alturas todos los demás traían cara de "WHAT??" Porq' no entendían absolutamente nada de lo q' pasaba  
  
FER: Ayy (sentándose en el piso) Pensé q' estos te habían capturado así q' intenté salvarte. Carajo!!! Cómo me dolió ese golpe!!!  
  
GAB: No me refería a eso pendejo!!!! Cómo llegaste a este mundo?!!!!!!  
  
FER: Te seguí por la puerta (dijo sobándose la cabeza) pero cuando me di cuenta, ¡estaba en un campo de batalla entre varios cadáveres y la puerta había desaparecido!!!, como no sabía q' hacer y había comenzado a hacer frío (se levantó y sacudió sus ropas) agarré la capa de uno de los muertos y una navaja, después decidí seguir unas huellas q' se alejaban de ese lugar, supuse q' tú estarías con los individuos q' dejaron esas huellas ¡y ya ves q' no me equivoqué!!!  
  
Gabriel se arrojó a los brazos de Fernando y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, Fer se limitó a abrazarla igual de fuerte.  
  
GAB: ¡No sabes cuanto deseaba q' estuvieras conmigo!!!! ¡Cuánto menos ya no estoy sola aquí!!! ¡ Te quiero mucho pedazo de idiota!!!!!  
  
Hasta ese momento Legolas, Gimli y los otros elfos habían servido de floreritos en esa escena, pero Legolas se decidió a hablar:  
  
LEGOLAS: Gabriel, ¿Serías tan amable de presentarnos a esta persona? (dijo con un tono de superioridad en la voz y sosteniendo su capa con fuerza, Gimli observó esto con mucha atención)  
  
GAB: Oh, s-si claro (dijo escondiéndose un poco detrás de Fer, su miedo hacia los hombres seguía en pie) él es Fernando, es mi mejor amigo del mundo del q' vengo. Fernando, e-este es Legolas, es un elfo y es el Príncipe del Bosque Obscuro, t-todos los demás también son elfos, excepto por Chapis (Gimli gruñó).....jejeje...digo... Gimli, e-el es un enano  
  
Fernando siempre había sido muy quitado de la pena con todas las personas  
  
FER: Hola Legolas!!!! (dijo sujetando la mano de Legolas y sacudiéndola muy fuerte a manera de saludo) Con q' un elfo y príncipe eh?!!!! Yo no sé mucho de eso porq' no he visto tus pelis!!!! Supongo q' eso explica el brillito y las orejitas!!! (Fernando seguía sacudiendo la mano de Legolas con emoción) jajaja, los únicos elfos q' conozco son los de Santa Claus!!!! Pero q' fuerza tienes cabrón!!!! Me has dejado fuera de combate y....  
  
En ese momento Legolas apartó con brusquedad su mano de la de Fer, Fer se sorprendió mucho  
  
LEG: Si... si, mucho gusto. Si quieres puedes permanecer con nosotros (esto lo dijo de mala gana) además parece q' Gabriel no te teme a TI. Todos los demás vayamos junto a la fogata, no pasó nada!!! Vamos!! (Legolas traía una cara de q' se lo llevaba el diablo)  
  
Todos se retiraron excepto Fer y Gabriel, Gimli miró hacia atrás y le sonrió a Gabriel, esto la extrañó un poco.  
  
FER: (susurro) Pero q' le pasa al duende ese?  
  
GAB: (susurro) No lo sé, pero yo también me enojaría si intentaran matarme, mi estimado  
  
FER: Ya déjate de cosas!!! Mira hasta dónde nos llevó tu obsesión por el Lord de los Aretes!!! Estamos en su mundo!! Q' vamos a hacer?!!!  
  
GAB: Es el Señor de los Anillos, animal!!!!! Y tienes suerte de q' yo sí sepa sobre el tema. Ahora mismo le preguntaba a Legolas si acaso él me podía llevar a ver a Gandalf o a Galadriel, q' son personas muy poderosas de aquí, para q' me ayudaran a volver a nuestro mundo....pero tú te metiste!!!!! Y ya no me dio tiempo de escuchar su respuesta  
  
FER: Por cierto boba!!!! Cómo es q' no te alejaste aterrorizada de él? Por lo q' pude observar estaba muy cerca de ti eh??(dijo con expresión de papá regañón)  
  
GAB: No tienes idea del trabajo q' me costó permanecer a su lado!!!!Tuve q' tragarme todo mi miedo!!! Y aún así temblaba por el temor!!!!  
  
Fernando se quedó muy serio y miró al piso, únicamente se escuchó:  
  
LEG: Solamente vine a traerle a tu amigo un poco de pan de Lembas por si tiene hambre, ahora me retiro (dejó los Lembas en un tronco y se fue)  
  
GAB: (sin aliento y sumamente apenada) Estúpido!!!! Porq' chingaos no me dijiste q' estaba tras de mí?!!!  
  
FER: A mí no me eches la culpa!!! El tío apareció en plena frase!!! Ni modo q' me tirara y te tapara el hocico!!!  
  
GAB: Pues eso hubiese sido mejor a esto!!!Ya se enojó de seguro!!!! Ahora dudo q' quiera ayudarnos!!!  
  
FER: Para mí q' ese wey se comportó muy dramático, no será q' le gustas?(dijo frunciendo el entrecejo)  
  
GAB: No digas pendejadas!!! Si lo acabo de conocer!!! Además, mi temor hacia los hombres no ayuda en nada y tampoco creo ser de su tipo.  
  
FER: Mmmm.....tal vez......pero se me hace muy raro; q' se me hace q' a ti también te gusta?  
  
GAB: Por Dios!!!!! Con 30 centímetros más de altura serías uno de mis hermanos!!!!  
  
FER: Ajá......en todo caso mejor mañana le preguntas lo de ayudarnos a volver a nuestro mundo; ahora se ve muy encabronado.  
  
Fernando miró hacia donde estaba Legolas, y Legolas miró hacia Fernando. Mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, como retándose, hasta q' Gimli (quien estaba sentado al lado de Legolas fumando una pipa) rompió en carcajadas.  
  
GIMLI: JAJAJAJA  
  
LEG: ¿Qué te pasa enano? (dijo algo molesto)  
  
GIM: Jajajaja, toda esta situación se me hace de lo más entretenida jajajaja  
  
LEG: ¿De qué situación hablas?  
  
GIM: (susurro) No te hagas al inocente conmigo "brillitos"; a ti te agrada la chiquilla esa, se te nota demasiado  
  
LEG: Deja de decir tonterías, ella es demasiado masculina, torpe, acabo de conocerla y sobre todo....es una humana  
  
GIM: Bah!!! El tiempo y la raza son lo q' menos importa!!! En todos los casos solo se requiere a 2!!!con eso basta!!!  
  
LEG: (pensativo) Además...parece q' le desagradan los hombres, excepto por ti y ESE AMIGO SUYO  
  
GIM: Con que celoso no?!!! JAJAJAJAJA (estas carcajadas retumbaron en el bosque y todos los otros elfos lo miraron) Mira elfo, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones, algo raro le pasa a esa niña, y aparte de mí tú eres el único de aquí q' a podido acercársele por tanto tiempo,¡ pero ese amigo suyo sí será un problema para ti!! Mira cómo lo abraza!!!!  
  
Legolas rápidamente miró con preocupación hacia donde estaba Gabriel  
  
GIM: Te hice mirar!!!! Ves cómo sí tengo razón? Pelea por ella muchacho!!! Cuando tienes un buen trozo de carne no debes permitir q' nadie te lo arrebate!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA (el ruido hizo q' todos los otros elfos lo miraran de nuevo)  
  
LEG: Solo dices ridiculeces y cosas absurdas. A mí no me gusta la chiquilla. Ahora si me disculpas me retiro (enojado se levantó y entró a su carpa)  
  
Gimli echó otra carcajada estridente, lo q' ocasionó q' todos los elfos lo miraran enojados. Gimli se limitó a darle una fumada a su pipa y decir - QUÉ?!!-  
  
A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE GABRIEL SE DESPERTÓ TEMPRANO, SE DIO CUENTA DE Q' FERNANDO NO ESTABA DENTRO DE LA CARPA, ASÍ Q' SALIÓ Y VIO A GIMLI LIMPIANDO SU HACHA  
  
GIM: Buen día niña!!! Por más q' trato de quitar esta sangre de orco no puedo!!! ARRRG!!!  
  
GAB: Jeje, si....q' lindo tema para despertar!!! Oye, has visto a Fer?  
  
GIM: Si, salió muy temprano, dijo q' iba hacia un lago por ahí, q' necesitaba bañarse y q' lo había visto en el camino. Estos jóvenes se hacen más delicados cada vez!!! El fuerte olor a sudor es lo q' hace al hombre un hombre!!!!! Anda!!! Huéleme para q' veas!!!  
  
GAB: Ehhh.....mejor luego....y...Legolas? lo has visto???  
  
GIM: Del elfo no sé nada, al parecer salió antes de q' todos nos despertáramos, supongo q' volverá dentro de un rato. Ya le preguntaste lo de ayudarte?  
  
GAB: Ayer le pregunté, pero Fer interrumpió!!! Y ya no pude escuchar su respuesta  
  
GIM: Mmmmm....a ti te gusta ese muchacho?  
  
GAB: (colorada) Gustar? A mí? Qué va!!!! Es mi amigo!!!! Es todo!!!  
  
GIM: (con expresión de duda) y te gusta el elfo??  
  
GAB: ¿El elfo? (había comenzado a tartamudear y su rostro se puso al rojo vivo) L-Legolas?!! N-no...d-digo, t-tal vez...d-digo, no para nada!!! AYYYY!!!! YAAAA!!!! Me siento interrogada por el FBI!!!! Mejor voy a buscar a Fer!!! Me dices q' se fue por allá no?? Nos vemos después Chapis metiche!!!! Pareces vecina dejada!!!! Adiós!!  
  
Gabriel se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el lago, el cual era muy bello y grande, a un lado de él caía el agua por una pequeña cascada de no más de 2 metros, ahí era donde ella se encontraba parada. Pudo distinguir q' alguien se encontraba bañándose debajo de la cascada sobre la cual ella estaba parada y supuso q' se trataba de Fer. Gabriel mostró una sonrisa picarona, se quitó la ropa quedándose solo en ropa interior (la verdad Fer y ella hacían este tipo de cosas muy a menudo y no era raro q' uno sorprendiera al otro con una broma mientras se bañaban, después de todo se conocían desde siempre y Gabriel no permitía q' sus sentimientos interfirieran con su diversión personal)  
  
GAB: Ahí te voy!!!!Agárrate de donde puedas mijooo!!!!!  
  
----------------------SSSSPLAAAASSHHHH!!!!!!!------------------  
  
Le cayó justamente encima, ambos salieron a la superficie justo debajo de la cascada, donde el agua les llegaba un poco más debajo de los glúteos. Ella lo tenía sujeto del brazo, pero por el agua q' caía de la cascada no podía distinguirlo bien, sentía q' Fer trataba de soltarse e intentaba sentarse  
  
GAB: Ya déjate de pendejadas!!!! No es la primera vez q' te veo en cueros así q' ya salte!!!!! Vamos!!!!  
  
Ella le dio un tirón muy fuerte q' lo obligó a ponerse de pie y a salir de debajo de la cascada. Gabriel se quedó de una pieza y los ojos se le salieron de sus órbitas.  
  
GAB: LEGOLAS!!!!!DISCÚLPAME!!!!!N-NO SABÍA!!!! AY PAPÁ ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE EN CANICAS!!!!!!(ella le había visto absolutamente todo)  
  
LEG: Ya estarás contenta no? (dijo sonrojado y se sentó de inmediato dentro del agua para q' ella no lo siguiera observando)  
  
GAB: Y-YO...DISCULPA!!!!(se había comenzado a alejar de él, su miedo era más fuerte q' nunca) Y-YO P-PENSÉ Q-QUE ERAS F-FER!!!!T-TE JURO-Q-QUE N-NO SABÍA!!!  
  
(ver imagen en &PhotoID=1 )  
  
Ella se dio cuenta de q' Legolas la miraba fijamente de arriba abajo todo colorado. En ese momento a Gabriel le cayeron todos los veintes habidos y por haber..  
  
GAB: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!ESTOY EN ROPA INTERIOR!!!!!¡¿P-PORQ' N-NO ME D- DIJISTE NADA?!!!!!!VETE DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!AHORA!!!!!!!!!  
  
LEG: (sonrojado y con una expresión de timidez increíble) Lo siento....no fue mi intención....me vestiré enseguida......y te aconsejo q' tú también lo hagas..  
  
GAB: Mejor n-nos vestimos a la vez...n-no vaya a ser q' te tiente....jeje  
  
Legolas la miró enojado y sumamente rojo. Ambos se acercaron a la orilla para vestirse, pero mientras se acercaban.....  
  
VAYA VAYA!!!!!!QUE LINDO PAISAJE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
ESPERO Q' LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI, LES AÑADÍ UNA IMAGEN, OJALÁ HAYAN PODIDO VERLA PORQ' ELLA ES GABRIEL (JEJE). EN REALIDAD LOS OTROS 2 CAPIS YA CONTABAN CON SUS IMÁGENES PERO NO LAS PUDE PONER. BUENO, PONGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI PRONTO OK LAMENTO HABERME TOMADO MUCHO TIEMPO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPI.. PERO ES KE ESTABA EN EXAMENES EN EL COLE.  
  
LES ASEGURO Q' LOS Q' LE SIGUEN VAN A ESTAR MEJORES!!!!!! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!  
  
Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS!! SE LOS AGRDEZCOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
